YuGiOh!: Fight for Infinity
by Duelmonsters02
Summary: John a new duelist aims to get to the top. But on what cost?
1. Duel Monsters?

Yu-GI-Oh: Fight for Infinity

Chapter One: Duel Monsters?

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Domino City as a young boy named John Robinson was preparing for his first day at Domino High. John was a kind hearted young man with a sense of humor and moral. He put on a black sleeveless shirt and on top of it his compulsory blue school blazer. He quickly scarfed down his breakfast and was soon on his way. The only thought that ran through his head during that long walk to school was whether or not he would fit in. Eventually he reached his destination and before he knew it he was outside his new classroom. He stood there with beads of sweat running down his forehead and began to play nervously with his fingers. Suddenly the icy tension and anxiety was broken by the door sliding open and a woman poking her head out and saying.

"Oh hello... John is it? You may come in now."

John gulped and nervously entered the class.

"Children please take your seats!" she announced loudly as kids shuffled and moved into their assigned places.

"Now we have a new student joining us today. Come on up and introduce yourself please."

John moved hesitantly and felt every eye in the room fall upon him. As he faced the entire class he saw some boys snickering at him and some girls quietly whispering and giggling to themselves. His teeth began to chatter and his legs felt like jelly unable to support his weight. He tried to speak but no words seemed to form in his head until his eyes met those of a girl sitting in the first row, her amber eyes fixed upon him. She stared at him for a moment before smiling at him. However this smile was very different from ones he was getting from across the room, it wasn't smug but warm and inviting. It gave John the confidence boost he needed, or so he thought.

"HI! MY NAME IS JOHN! NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!" He exclaimed loudly.

All the kids burst into laughter. The teacher sighed and said

"Children that's very rude, now please be quiet"

Then the teacher directed John to a vacant seat and asked him to sit down. The walk seemed endless as people snickered and jeered at him. He sat down quietly and put his head down on his desk as the teacher began her lecture.

_"Waitta go John five seconds and your already a laughing stalk" _he thought to himself as he tried to pay attention to the teacher.

After three monotonous periods it was finally lunch time. John sat alone on a table in the corner of the cafeteria. He grimaced as he sat there playing with his food, chasing vegetables around his plate with a fork. His gloomy state of being was suddenly disrupted by a soft voice.

"Hi, there may I sit next to you?"

John whipped his head around to see the same girl he saw earlier. He felt his palms get sweaty and murmured softly.

"S-Sure b-be my g-guest"

She giggled softly and sat next to him. He instantly detected the smell of strawberries and cherries radiating from her hair. He blushed lightly and began to shovel food into his mouth to refrain from saying something stupid. They awkwardly sat like that for a few minutes before she broke the silence.

"My name is Rose by the way, Rose Stinson"

John tried to respond, however he had not realized that his mouth was full of rice at the time. He began to choke momentarily and took a big gulp of water. Rose looked at him with concern to which he smiled nervously back at her before saying.

"My name is John Robinson"

"Yeah I know who you are. You were so loud the whole school could hear you"

She giggled as John looked down and blushed. Just then a boy with black spiked hair and a tattered, long blazer abruptly sat in front of them.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Rose exclaimed.

Sam replied with a soft 'Hi'.

"Meet my new friend John" she said while tugging on John's arm.  
>Sam merely glanced at him and rolled his eyes after which he pulled out a book and got lost within its contents. John quietly whispered to Rose.<p>

_"Did I offend him or something?"_

_"Of course not that's just Sam he's always like that. Infect I think he likes you." _Rose replied.

For the first time today John actually laughed.

_"So is he like your boyfriend or something?" _John inquired.

"WHAT!" The whole cafeteria fell silent and everyone including Sam had their eyes fixed upon her. She looked around and began to laugh nervously while rubbing the back of her head. Everyone then resumed eating and Sam went back to his book.

_"Are you crazy! Of course not! We just duel together." _

_"Duel? You mean with swords and stuff?"_ John asked slightly puzzled.

_"No silly! Duel as in Duel Monsters" she replied._

_"Duel what?"_

_"Are you kidding me? Yo_u don't know what duel monsters is?" she asked bewildered.

John just shook his head.

_"Well-" _she was cut off by the sound of the bell.

"Darn it! I need to get to class but how about you meet me in the park in front of school. Say 5 o'clock?"

"Yeah sure!" he said excitedly.

"Ok then. I can tell you more about dueling and we can get to know each other better. See ya later!" she winked at him and left.

John blushed yet again and got lost in a daydream about him and Rose frolicking in the park which came to an abrupt halt. Sam had just stood up and slammed his book shut causing John to snap back to reality. As Sam began to leave John nervously called after him.

"N-Nice meeting you. Catch ya later?" Sam turned his head and simply nodded and continued on his way.

Before John knew it the school had come to an end. As he walked back home he began to think of the two friends that he had made today. Sam was for lack of a better a word cool, there was just something about him. Rose on the other hand, well she was something else. Long fiery red hair, gorgeous eyes in fact everything about her was just amazing. The fear he had a few hours earlier now seemed non-existent. He fitted in, he belonged.

_"That wasn't a total disaster. Although I wonder what that duel monsters thingy is all about. I guess i'll have to wait till 5 o'clock to find out"_ John thought to himself as he climbed the stairs of his apartment.

Thanx for reading, this is my first fan fic. J


	2. A New Champion

Yu-Gi-Oh! Fight for Infinity

Chapter 2: A New Champion

John hurried into the kitchen to tell his mom about everything that happened at school

"Mom, do you want to hear about my day at school?" John asked.

"Yes, tell me everything" his mom replied.

"At first it was a total disaster but at lunch I made two friends, Rose Stinson and Sam, well I didn't really catch his last name but anyway Rose asked me if I wanted to go to the park at five so she could teach me about something called duel monsters and I said ok" John explained.

"John, you know your father used to-

"Sorry mom got to go" John said cutting his mom short.

John rushed through the door on his way to the park. The Sun was shining in Domino city, the wind was also blowing so hard that John could feel himself getting pushed back. John was wearing the same black sleeveless shirt but without the blue school blazer. John took deep breaths as he reached his destination. John kept looking around trying to find Rose, until finally he saw a girl with long fiery red hair and soon realized it was Rose. John's head filled with sweat as he approached Rose.

"_What am I going to say?" _he thoughtto himself as he reached Rose_._

"H-hi Rose, it's me John from school, you asked me to come here" John said nervously.

"What, I don't know any John you must have mistook me for someone else" the girl said.

"Oh sorry" John replied with the sound of slight embracement in his tone.

"Just kidding John it's me" the girl said revealing to be Rose. John started laughing nervously. Then suddenly John's eyes fixed upon the boy standing next to Rose it was Sam.

"Hi Sam" John said nervously "How's it going" Sam turned his attention to John.

"Hi, how are you" then turned his attention back to where it was last time.

"So, are you going to tell me about duel monsters?" John asked Rose.

"Yeah" she replied "I'll tell you about it after this duel finishes". Five minutes past until finally the duel was over.

"So, who won" John asked.

"I did" Sam said walking up to John with Rose standing behind him. Rose congratulated Sam and she turned her attention back to John.

"Shall we start" Rose asked.

"Yes" John replied excitedly. Rose started telling John all about Duel monsters and also told him that you also call it Yu-Gi-Oh, and then suddenly a white limo appeared and a guard came out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, put your hands together for the Domino city champion Alex Johnson" the guard said. The limo door opened and out of it came a guy who was about John's age had blonde hair and was wearing a blue shirt and on top he was wearing a red full sleeve coat his and also had sun glasses on.

"Who thinks they he or she can beat me in a duel" Alex yelled into a microphone his guard gave him.

"I will" a boy with long brown hair and shining blue eyes said. The boy was wearing a yellow half sleeve shirt and a jacket on top considering the weather was cold. After just three minutes the duel finished.

"Beast King Barbados attack him directly" Alex exclaimed.

(Boy: 200 0)

"Your pathetic and a waste of time" Alex exclaimed as he walked up to his limo.

"Anybody else want a taste of defeat?" Alex asked.

"I'll take you on!" John exclaimed.

"Fine, what's your name?" Alex asked.

"John Robinson" John replied.

"Fine meet my here at sunset" Alex said. "Ok, fine I will, see ya" John said.

"What were you thinking?" Rose exclaimed "You don't know how strong he is".

"I don't know what I was thinking" John replied "I guess we'll have to wait till sunset to find out". After this John started running back home. It was 6:30 in the evening when he reached home and sunset happens at 7:00.

"Mom, I need some money to buy some Duel Monster cards for a duel I have at sunset" John said as if he was in a hurry.

"That won't be necessary" John's mom said "Here have this". She handed him a square shaped box with a bow on it. "What's this mom?"John asked.

"Open it and see" his mom replied eagerly. As John opened it he saw cards then he opened it all at once he saw Duel Monster cards. "What, where did you get these?" John asked.

"These are your father's old cards, he used to play you know and he wants you to have them" his mom replied. "He also wanted you to have this duel disk".

"Tell dad I said thanks" John said. After that he left and started running towards the park. The sun was just about to set when he got there as it was 6:50.

"Rose what are you doing here and Sam too?" John asked slightly confused.

"Everybody's here, everybody who duels that is" Rose replied. Then at the tick of sunset the same white limo that earlier came stood outside the park and the door of the limo opened and Alex stepped out of it.

"Are you ready to lose?" Alex asked taking off his glasses as the sun set.

"We'll see who's gonna lose, let's just start" John replied.

"I'll go first" John said as he drew his cards. "I summon Giant Solider of Stone in defense position" John said. (Atk:1300 Def:2000). It appears in attack position. "Aw man, when you're summoning in defense it has to be in a different angle" John said with a bit of confusion in his tone. "I shift it to defense position"

"That's impossible, once you summon a card in attack position you can't shift it to a different position" Alex explained. "I guess I end then" John Said

"This is gonna be easy" Alex said laughing. "It's my turn now"

Alex draws and looks at his hand. "I summon Goblin Attack Force in attack position!" Alex exclaimed. (Atk: 2300 Def: 0). "Attack"

"Aw!" John yelled.

(John: 4000 3000)

"Now because of Goblin's effect it shifts to defense mode, so I set a facedown and end" Alex said.

"It's my turn now!" John exclaimed while drawing a card. "I summon Mad Sword Beast in attack position" (Atk:1400, Def:1200) "Now attack!" John yelled.

"Not so fast, I activate my face down zero gravity, which shifts Goblin to attack position and Mad Sword Beast to defense position" Alex said. "Well I set one card face down and I guess I end" John sighed.

"It's my turn" Alex said drawing his card "It's over; I summon Beast King Barbados in attack position". (Atk:1900 Def:1200) "Wait a second that card is 8 stars, your cheating!" Sam yelled from the crowd.

"Actually my beast has a special effect, I summon it without sacrificing but its attack goes from 3000 to 1900" Alex explained "Now that that's done with, Goblin attack"

"I activate my facedown card Waboku that means your attack is negated" John said with a sigh of relief. "Now my Goblin shifts to defense position, I end my turn" Alex said.

"It's my turn" John said as he drew a card "I activate monster reborn to bring back my Giant Solider of Stone in attack position (Atk: 1300 Def: 2000) now I sacrifice my Mad Sword Beast and my Giant Solider of Stone to summon the ultimate Ems the Infinity in attack position (Atk: 2500 Def: 2000) attack Beast King!" John yelled. "Ah!" Alex shouted. "Now my Emes effect activates it's attack increases by 700  
>(Atk: 2500 3200) I set a card facedown and end" John said<p>

(Alex: 4000 3400)

(John: 3000)

"It's my turn now" Alex said drawing a card "I activate tremendous fire, (John: 3000 2000) (Alex: 3400 2900) now I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense position (Atk: 100 Def: 2600) I set one card facedown and end" Alex said. Slowly Sam and Rose could fell the momentum changing hands between Alex and John. In John's house his mom and dad turned on the T.V and saw that John's and Alex's duel was getting broadcasted live.

"It's my turn, I draw" John exclaimed "I activate my facedown card Jar of Greed which lets me draw another card". Then John drew another card. "Nice move John, go get him!" yelled Rose from the crowd. The rest of the crowd besides Sam and Rose started booing. "I activate secret barrel, which means you lose a thousand life points" Alex exclaimed loudly.

"Aw!" John yelled. (John: 2000 1000) "I special summon Gilasaurus (Atk: 1400 Def: 400) because of its effect" John said proudly.

"Yeah, but its effect also says I can bring back a monster from my graveyard, so I bring Beast King Barbados in attack position" Alex said (Atk: 3000 Def: 1200).

"Emes attack his Barbados" John yelled. Emes slashed Beast King Barbados with his sword; Beast King screeched one last time before it got destroyed. (Atk: 3200 3700)

(Alex: 2900 2700)

"Now Gilasaurus attack Goblin Attack Force" John said. Gilasaurus rushed forward and bit Goblin then Goblin was destroyed. "I set a card face down and I end" John said.

"Come on John, you can do it" John's dad said as he was watching him on T.V.

"_I can't believe I'm wining against a champion like him" _John thought to himself.

"It's my turn now" Alex said drawing a card. "I activate monster reborn to bring back Beast King Barbados (Atk: 3000 Def: 1200) in attack position" Alex exclaimed.

"I activate secret barrel" John exclaimed.

"Ah!" Alex yelled. You could see the pain in Alex's eyes as he was struggling to get back up.

(Alex: 2700 1900)

"B-beast King attack Gilasaurus and end this duel" he said staggering a bit.

"I activate Mask of Weakness, which reduces the attack of Beast King by 700" John said with a sigh of relief. (Atk: 3000 2300)

(John: 1000 100)

The whole crowd gasped because of that move by John.

"How did he do that?" Rose asked Sam.

"I don't know I guess he was thinking for once" Sam replied.

"I activate Axe of Despair on Beast King (Atk: 3000 4000) I set one card and I end".

"Oh, so that's what equip cards do, thanks" John exclaimed while drawing a card. "I activate Mage Power and Axe of Despair both on Emes the Infinity (Atk: 3700 5700).

The crowd gasped once again because their champion was in trouble.

"Yes!" John's mom yelled as she was watching the duel on T.V

"Now Emes attack Beast King and end him!" John shouted. Emes slashed Beast King with his sword and Beast King was destroyed.

"Oh no!" Alex shouted.

(Alex: 1900 0)

"Good game" John said walking towards him and reaching his arm out fir a hand shake. Alex just ignored it and rushed towards his limo.

"Waitta go John" Rose said walking towards him "Nice duel!"

"T-thanks Rose" John said. It was 8:30 when the duel ended and the sky was pitch black and wind blowing as John was walking back home.

I hope everybody enjoyed my fanfic Special thanx to DragonKnight94 for helping me with the duel for this chapter. 


End file.
